


More Than You Can Chew

by Anonymous



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: April Fools' Day, Established Relationship, Horrible Midwestern Sandwiches, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:06:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23423659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: There is something wrong.Gabriel can feel it when he walks in the door, a quiet sense of unease.  It wasn’t something he experienced often anymore— Gabriel has been retired for a long time now, but looking over his shoulder is still second nature.  Intuition has saved him more times than he can count, but it doesn’t exactly feel like he’s in danger.It just feels like something is profoundly askew.
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43
Collections: Anonymous, Dead Dove Events





	More Than You Can Chew

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Darkwatch's 'Punish You For Your Hubris' or April Fools Event :'D Please enjoy.
> 
> The prompt was this horrific fucking [sandwich,](https://ohsweetbasil.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/04/ham-sandwich-with-creamed-corn-ohsweetbasil.com_.jpg.jpg) with the comment that Jack Morrison would absolutely make and eat such a thing.

There is something wrong.

Gabriel can feel it when he walks in the door, a quiet sense of unease. It wasn’t something he experienced often anymore— Gabriel has been retired for a long time now, but looking over his shoulder is still second nature. Intuition has saved him more times than he can count, but it doesn’t exactly feel like he’s in danger.

It just feels like something is profoundly askew.

He’d been texting back and forth with Jack while he waited for his luggage at baggage claim; nothing too horrific could possibly have happened in the hour or so it took him to get home. 

“Jackie?”

Los Angeles was noisier than he remembered, as always. He doesn’t blame Jack for sitting out his cousin’s wedding, especially considering how sick he’d been when Gabriel left a few days ago. Maybe he is in bed, feeling worse than he’d let on the few times they’d talked while he’d been gone.

“I’m uh… in here,” Jack calls from the kitchen, voice making Gabriel’s frown deepen. 

“Everything alright?” Gabriel asks, dropping his bag on the floor in the hallway. “How are you f—”

Gabriel stops just inside the kitchen, a look of something akin to horror settling on his face as he draws back instinctively.

“What the fuck is  _ that?”  _

There’s a plate on the counter with… something. On it.

“A... sandwich?” Jack says haltingly, as if he himself is unsure. 

“That is not a sandwich,” Gabriel says flatly, moving further into the room while keeping his distance from Jack’s plate. There are two pieces of bread stacked on the plate, yes, but after that things go a bit sideways. There’s meat piled up, followed by… “It that ham and… creamed corn?” 

Jack shrugs as though it is no big deal, crumbling what appears to be a piece of bacon on top of the mess. The corn is pouring off the sides, pooling on the plate, viscous in all the wrong ways.

“It’s leftovers. Made too much food the other night, been eating ham for days. Wanted something different, didn’t wanna waste meat.”

Gabriel can feel his lip curling. He’s got the strangest urge to put his hand on Jack’s chest, to pull him away from the counter.

Keep him safe from the abomination he’s made.

“I think you must still have a fever,” Gabriel says, disdain dripping from every word. “This is  _ vile,  _ Jack.”

Jack huffs, picking up the plate and holding it between them.

Gabriel takes a generous step back.

“It’s just bread, and ham, and corn.”

“That is a drastic over simplification of the situation,” Gabriel says, suddenly overwhelmed with the urge to wash his hands, and brush his teeth. “Why is it… like that? Why are both slices of bread on the bottom? Why can’t you just… eat a goddamn ham sandwich with a side of your horrible watery corn like a normal human being?”

Gabriel has seen Jack eat some amazingly dubious things, but it was always something being served to him back home in Indiana by smiling relatives, and Gabriel had mostly chalked it up to politeness and familial obligation. He  _ claimed  _ he enjoyed it at the time, but Gabriel had assumed Jack was fucking with him.

Apparently, he’d made a critical error.

“What does it matter? It all goes to the same place anyway.”

“That is  _ not  _ the point.”

Jack picks the… sandwich that isn’t a sandwich up off his plate, creamed corn dripping off either side, brows raised in what is unmistakably a challenge.

“Do  _ not,”  _ Gabriel says, holding one finger up as though that will stop Jack. Jack grins, lifting it closer to his face. A chunk of ham falls off the bread and lands in a puddle of liquified vegetable. “Jack, I swear to God-”

Jack takes a bite, smiling wide as he chews, fingers and face both smeared in corn. Gabriel gags and turns on his heel, fleeing the kitchen with his hands up over his head. 

“I’m out,” he says, fleeing into the bedroom and shutting the door behind him.

“Love you,” Jack calls around a mouthful of food. Gabriel can hear the smile in his voice.

He gags again, and covers his mouth.

Jack isn’t allowed to suck his dick for at least a week.

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
